Pretty Girl
by sky is blue
Summary: Draco changes Ginny in more ways than one. And in one moment, she realizes how dependent she is on him, how much she loves him...But to him, she's just another girl. Song-fic to Pretty Girl. One shot.


A/N: Semi-songfic. One-shot. Hope you enjoy, and drop me a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Honestly. The song Pretty Girl belongs to Sugarcult.

Pretty Girl

------------

by sky is blue 

_Pretty girl is suffering _

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head…_

£+£

She stood in front of the mirror. A plain face, but it was a pleasant one. Her reflection smiled back at her with an unsure confidence. 

Today was a special day, and she had to look _perfect_. She had to shine. At the end of the day, she would be the happiest girl in the world. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had barely any time to waste, and humming happily, she sat in front of the mirror.

She applied foundation—but not too much.

'_Your freckles are adorable, you know.'_

Her fingers lightly grazed across the long clutter of cosmetics and what not laying carelessly atop her vanity, before they stopped at one particular shade of lipstick.

'_Red is a nice shade on you.'_ Soon, crimson red flowed onto her lips, making them look full and inviting, filling the dull pink with an almost dangerous color. 

'_Gold makes your eyes sparkle beautifully, Virginia.' _

Her eyes were adorned with a light gold color, and her lashes were dark and thick. Her hair was brushed until it shined in the bright light, and it was put up with a clip with one swift and elegant twist of her wrists. _'I love it when you put your hair up like that…'_

Her closet was thrust open with vigor as she curtly snapped a thin black dress off of a rickety hanger, wasting no time to see it on her body.

_'Black dresses were made for you.' _

A pair of stiletto heels studded with diamonds on her pert feet. And she stood face to face with her bare neck. A slow grin appeared on her face, and her fingers jumbled around the small jewelry box, searching for one thing.

_'Oh…Draco, is it--?' He nodded with a small smile on his face. _

_'It's beautiful…' She whispered throatily, clutching her middle as if she could not breathe properly. 'Something to remember me by.' He said briefly, before smiling at the guests that had piled in the door…___

And the most important thing of all—the symbol of the most important person in her life. The thin chain rested comfortably on her pale skin, glittering slyly. The sheer light that emitted from its gems seemed to emanate all over her, making her skin look almost translucent. No need to say, it was beautiful beyond words. She sighed as her eyes traveled the full length of her body. 

Sleek, shiny red hair that would be a tangled mess after his hands had combed through it countless times.

Brandy brown eyes that would sparkle with ferocity after his hands caressed her that night.

Full, red--dangerous lips that would be dull and useless and swollen after his lips sealed hers.

A perfectly pressed dress that would be limp with wrinkles.

Shoes that would only be troublesome as she walked home late at night drunk with his love and passion.

And a heart that would be completely his after that night, the night he would tell her he loved her dearly, just as she had dreamed every night. 

The doorbell rang. She grabbed her purse, and after throwing her reflection a cocky grin, she was gone. 

Draco Malfoy changed her in more ways than one. 

£+£ 

Ginny came home early that night. Panting heavily, her tired body fell like a rag doll on the bed, her eyes wide open as she looked at the ceiling. 

_It was crowded that night. As she entered, her arm looped between his, she squinted to make out the figures standing inside the dim room. Couples danced, men drank endlessly at the bar. She smiled softly. Immediately, she pulled him toward the middle of what was the dance floor, and tentatively, her arms lay atop his shoulder. _

_ 'Dance with me.' She begged. He didn't reply. His arms went around her waist, and his cold eyes remained just that—cold. They swayed for a moment, letting the silence fill in the empty spaces while they did not talk. Her eyes closed for a moment, and in that moment, the only thing she heard was the soft beat of the music echoing throughout her body, like a calm wave of the sea before sunrise, when the perfect moment was to stare out the window and feel the cool wind rush across your face. It was like that, except a hundred times more exhilarating. This was how she felt every time she was near him._

_ 'I'm so glad I'm sharing my bir—' She started to say excitedly, but he closed his eyes and his lips tightened into a thin line. When he opened his eyes again, they were clearer and grayer. _

_ 'I have to tell you.' He said firmly. She blinked and her arms dropped as she waited for him to speak. She could wait, if what he had to say was that important. _

_ 'Go ahead.' She said gently, and as she waited for him to find the right words, she admired him. Mysterious eyes, pale skin, blonde hair. _

_ 'I've found someone else.' He said simply, looking her square in the eye. She stared at him, wonder in her eyes. He was so beautiful. And that was right before his words invaded her thoughts. What had he just said? _

_ 'What?' She asked in a daze._

_ 'You've got to move on.' He said, nodding lightly afterwards, as if to say, ' It's the only way.' _

_ She stood in front of him, amazement filling her made-up face—a face that had been made up for him._

_ 'Draco, what are you talking about?' She breathed, touching his face. He waved her hand away. _

_ 'Stop being a nuisance, Ginny.' He snapped. She laughed at his cruel words—it was ok, however, because he was only kidding. Soon he would crack an irresistible smile and kiss her tenderly, telling her it was a joke, telling her happy birthday and confessing his undying love for her. _

_'You're just not the one for me.' _

_ Her mind didn't know what to say because what she was hearing was a lie. But her heart seemed to know, because tears were streaming down her face, and he made no move to wipe them away as she expected him to._

_ 'You don't want me?' She asked. He didn't answer, and it might have been a sign of remorse, but what she saw on his face said otherwise. There was nothing on his face but contempt and annoyance. She cried silently, feeling her knees give out under her. _

_ 'Why?' Her voice was barely audible. _

_ 'Because these—these relationships don't last forever.' He explained exasperatedly. But she would hear none of it. He looked around slowly, face rigid and so sure of what he was doing. She cried right in front of him, the girl who she had thought he loved. _

_ 'But I love you.' She said helplessly. His eyes flitted over to her, flashing with something remotely related to surprise. His face grew, if possible, even more solemn._

_ The distance between them was closed, and his lips found hers. She didn't see the smirk on his face. She kissed him with all the strength she had, hands fluttering around his beautiful body, tears flowing down so freely that the both of them could taste the bitter saltiness of her tears. _

_ He kissed her as he had done many times before, fiercely, without reason, his tongue demanding entrance, forcing her to give in to him, because she couldn't resist. His lips were soft on hers, and he tasted wonderful, just as he had always. A sense of intrigue in his lips that she could never fully comprehend. She savored the feeling of his soft hair through her fingers, enjoyed his hot breath on her neck, and welcomed the inviting scent of his cologne. Cologne that she had given him, she recalled bitterly._

_She was desperate, wanting something that she…perhaps, would never get. Pushing to get closer to him, though it didn't seem possible, wanting to have such an effect on him that he couldn't leave her, that he finally felt his heart break and want her because he was a part of her. _

_But life didn't always grant her wishes, however strong her will._

_ His strong hands suddenly pushed her away, and her eyes flew open, perhaps hoping that there was understanding and warmth and love in his eyes. _

_ There was disgust. _

_ 'You don't love me, Draco?' She asked, tenderly touching his soft cheeks—perhaps it was the last time. He stepped back until he was out of her reach._

_ 'You're just another girl.' He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was about to leave, she knew deep down inside of her. _

_ But right before he left, he ripped out her aching heart, and only then did he walk out for the last time._

She was blind. And still she thought foolishly that Draco would come back to her one day, and tell her that he was stupid to let her go, proving to her and the rest of the world that he was capable of loving her. That she had changed him, and that she was the one special girl for him. And only then would she be happy.

She stood up slowly, wobbling uncontrollably on her heels. The mirror stood in front of her still, and the only thing it showed was truth. Truth that was painful, harsh, truth that threatened to break her and everything her life had been about. Things that she didn't want to believe. But no matter how you described it, mirrors didn't lie.

Red hair that was a tangled mess beyond recognition. 

Thin lips that was dull and useless.

A smart black dress that sagged with wrinkles. 

Brandy brown eyes that sparkled with _tears._

And a heart that did not beat. 

Troublesome, stiletto heels that were unstable in her state of drunkenness. But she did not take them off. In the end they shook and crashed, taking Ginny Weasley along with its fall to the cold floor. As she fell to the floor, her hands wrapped tightly around the thin silver chain on her neck. A small but unmistakable snap echoed throughout the room. 

A tear fell on the ever-sparkling ornament. 

'_Something to remember me by.'_

£+£

_She's beautiful as usual _

_With bruises on her ego _

_And her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head_

_It's the way that he makes you cry._

_It's the way that he's in your mind._

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_It's the way that he makes you feel._

_It's the way that he kisses you._

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

_love...._


End file.
